Draußen
by Joeli
Summary: Dies ist der fehlende Teil von Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, den uns J.K.Rowling immer vorenthalten hat, nämlich wie es Sirius Black gelungen ist, seinen Ausbruch aus Askaban zu überleben.


**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören fast ausschließlich J.K.Rowling, ich verdiene (leider) gar kein Geld damit.

**Rating: T**, würde ich sagen, Drama? Keine Ahnung.

**Warnung: **Enthält die Erinnerungen an eine homoerotische Beziehung (pairing SB/RL), wer das nicht ertragen kann, soll bitte was anderes lesen

Die Geschichte basiert auf Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Sozusagen der Teil, den die Autorin uns vorenthalten hat, nämlich wie es Sirius Black ergangen ist, nachdem er aus Askaban entkommen ist.

**Draußen**

Ich habe es geschafft.

Mein Herz droht zu zerspringen. Ich bin frei. Keine Wände, keine Gitter mehr. Und keine Dementoren. Sie werden bald kommen und mich suchen. Ich muss hier weg.

Das muss das erste Mal gewesen sein. Das hat vor mir noch keiner gemacht. Das heißt, probiert haben es vielleicht einige, aber überlebt hat es keiner. Gut, ob ich es überleben werde, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich glaube eher nicht.

Scheiße, ist das kalt. Die Kälte dringt mir durch die Haut direkt in die Knochen, es tut weh. Jeder einzelne Zentimeter Haut und jeder einzelne Knochen darunter tut weh. Ich muss raus aus dem Wasser. Bis ans Ufer schwimmen? Das schaff ich nicht. Es ist schwarze Nacht, ich kann keine Ufer sehen. Ich weiß nicht mal, in welcher Richtung das nächste Ufer liegen würde.

Denk nach – du bist nicht entkommen, um jetzt im Atlantik elend zu ersaufen oder vor Kälte zu krepieren. Was wollte ich jetzt machen? Ich hatte doch einen Plan! Aber die Kälte hat meine Gedanken gelähmt, genau wie meine Glieder. Mechanisch paddeln meine Beine unter mir, doch sie werden immer langsamer und schwerer. Beine. Vier. Richtig. Ich wollte mich zurückverwandeln. Weil ich als Hund nicht apparieren kann. Sobald ich wieder Mensch bin, appariere ich an Land. Weit weg von hier. Ich muss mich jetzt verwandeln. Sonst ist es aus.

Wie … ich brauche eine menschliche Emotion, etwas, das ich als Hund nicht machen kann. Mein Kopf ist so leer. Ich hab ihn ganz leer gemacht, damit sie mich nicht finden. Ich habe alle Gefühle vergraben, so tief, dass sie sie nicht spüren können. Mein Herz hat fast aufgehört zu schlagen.

Ich habe ein Herz. Es war früher voller Liebe. Komisches Wort. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an das Gefühl erinnern, nur noch an das Wort. Da war noch was anderes. Etwas, das sie nicht absaugen konnten. Etwas, das ihnen nicht geschmeckt hat. Was war das?

Wasser läuft in meinen Mund. Meine Beine können sich kaum noch rühren. Wenn ich es nicht gleich habe, ersaufe ich. Dann war alles umsonst. Alles umsonst. Versteckt - Geheimnis­wahrer - Sicherheit - Kind - Harry - Peter! Ich bring ihn um! Das war's, was ich noch tun muss. Ich muss ihn töten, um das Kind zu schützen. Muss die Ratte erledigen, bevor sie Harry schaden kann.

Es ist noch kälter als vorher. Ich sterbe. Mein Körper ist so kalt wie ein Stein auf dem Meeresgrund. Sie haben mir alles genommen. Ich habe kein Gramm Fett mehr am Leibe, das mich vor der Kälte schützen könnte. Ich muss apparieren, weg von hier. Land. Sonne. Ich brauche jetzt nur Wärme. Alles andere ist egal. Süden - Weit weg - Wärme - Urlaub - Der Strand in Südfrankreich. Da war es warm. Und schön. Und es war jemand bei mir, den ich liebte. Es war warm von innen und außen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, deshalb weiß ich es auch nicht mehr. Sie haben es abgesaugt.

Fester Grund unter mir. Es hat funktioniert. Wahrscheinlich werde ich jetzt sterben. Ich war zu lange im Wasser. Mein Körper hat alles an Wärme verloren, was Askaban übrig gelassen hatte. Viel war es nicht. Meine Sinne schwinden. Ich sehe mich am Strand liegen. Ich leuchte in der Dunkelheit. Sie werden einen toten nackten Mann am Strand finden morgen früh. Oder das, was von ihm noch übrig ist, nach 12 Jahren Askaban. Kaum noch ein Mann. Ein Gerippe mit Schwanz und Haaren. Ich sehe furchtbar aus. Die Karikatur eines Mannes. So kann ich da nicht liegen bleiben. Ich muss zurück und mich wenigstens noch in einen Hund verwandeln. Dann bin ich eben ein toter Köter, aber wenigstens hab ich ein Fell und sehe nicht mehr aus wie ein bleiches Gerippe mit Penis.

Ich höre ein komisches Geräusch. Was ist denn das? Es stört mich. So kann ich nicht schlafen. Es sind meine Zähne, die aufeinander schlagen. Ich muss mich in einen Hund verwandeln, damit sie mich nicht so finden. Dann kann ich schlafen und Frieden finden. Hund - Fell - Pfoten - Schnauze. Ja, so war das. Ich spüre die Verwandlung nicht mehr, aber ich weiß, dass sie stattgefunden hat. Mein Geist erhebt sich und da leuchtet nichts mehr am Strand. Ein schwarzer Fleck liegt da jetzt am dunklen Strand. Das war ich. Ich steige höher. Der Mond ist über mir. Was hatte es doch mit dem Mond auf sich? Ich hatte einen Grund, ein Hund zu sein, und es hatte was mit dem Mond zu tun. Mit dem Mond und einem Menschen, den ich mochte. Ist er noch da? Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat mich nie besucht. In all den Jahren hat er mich nicht einmal besucht. Er hat geglaubt, ich hätte das wirklich getan. Meine besten Freunde verraten und ermordet. Er hat es geglaubt, wie all die anderen. Dass ich dazu fähig sein könnte. Ich! Der ich alles für ihn getan hätte. Für ihn, für James und Lily. Und auch für Peter.

Warum liege ich da? Ich hatte doch einen Grund, warum ich ausgebrochen bin. Ich hatte einen Plan. Es war wichtig. Der Himmel ist so nah, ich könnte jetzt einfach weiter nach oben fliegen. Ich habe kein Gewicht mehr. Die nächste Brise wird mich forttragen. Da war aber noch was. Ich darf nicht gehen. Es war was Wichtiges. Etwas, weshalb ich auf der Erde bleiben muss. Unschuld. Ich bin nicht schuld an ihrem Tod. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Und es gibt noch etwas, das ich tun muss. Sie leben weiter in ihm. Solange Harry lebt, sind sie nicht ganz tot. Ich muss ihn retten vor der Ratte. Ich muss die Ratte finden. Bevor die Ratte wieder zuschlägt.

Ich kehre zurück. In diesen kalten verhungerten Körper. Es fühlt sich beschissen an. Oh mein Gott, alles tut weh. Ich muss mich zwingen zu atmen. Atmen und weiterleben. Atmen und leben. Und dann die Ratte finden. Morgen geh ich die Ratte suchen. Heute nicht mehr, ich bin so müde. So schrecklich müde.

Ich höre Stimmen. Kinderstimmen. Sie rufen etwas. Sie kommen näher. Und entfernen sich wieder. Doch sie kommen zurück. Mit anderen Stimmen. Ich höre den Sand unter mir knirschen, als sich ihre Schritte nähern. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich bin zu müde. Lasst mich einfach hier liegen.

„Est-il mort?", fragt eine Mädchenstimme. „Oui, je crois. Regardez, ce chien était malade.", antwortet die Stimme eines Mannes. Ich bin noch nicht tot. Und krank war ich auch nicht. Ich öffne vorsichtshalber ein Auge, damit sie mich nicht gleich hier am Strand begraben.

Gleißendes Sonnenlicht brennt mir im Auge. Ich kann es nicht offen halten. Aber es wärmt mich. Oder würde es, wenn die nicht alle um mich herumständen und mich begaffen würden. Geht doch weg, sage ich. Es klingt wie ein eingerosteter Wasserhahn. Die Menschen um mich weichen erstaunt einen Schritt zurück. „Il n'est pas mort. Il vit." Schön, dass ihr es gemerkt habt. Jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe und geht aus der Sonne. Ein aufgeregtes Geschnatter beginnt um mich herum. Man beschließt, dass man mich nicht hier liegenlassen kann. Als wenn es einen vernünftigen Grund gäbe, der dagegen spricht. Sie holen doch tatsächlich ein großes Handtuch und legen mich darauf. Dann wickeln sie mich darin ein und nehmen mich mit.

Die Stimme einer Frau, die ihrem Mann bittere Vorwürfe macht, dieses räudige Vieh angeschleppt zu haben. Ich sehe sie an. Sie schaut finster. Ich blinzele. Das wirkt fast immer. „Ah, quel malheur", sagt die Frau, halb widerwillig, halb mitleidig. Ich blinzele noch mal. Auf einmal ist sie ganz anders. Leg ihn dahin, sagt sie. Der Mann legt mich ab. Sie holt frisches Wasser in einer Schüssel und stellt es mir vor die Nase. Es riecht gut. Ich habe Durst. Ich versuche, den Kopf zu heben, aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu schwach. Am besten, sie bringen mich doch zum Abdecker, denke ich. Aber dann erinnere ich mich. Ich darf noch nicht sterben. Ich versuche es noch mal. Es geht nicht. Aber sie sehen, dass ich es versucht habe. Mitleidig beginnen sie, mir mit der Hand ein bisschen Wasser in den Mund zu träufeln. Schlucken geht noch. Endlich süßes frisches Wasser. Es schmeckt so gut. Ich möchte mehr davon haben. Sie geben mir etwas mehr, doch dann hören sie auf. Ich brauche aber noch mehr davon. Bitte. Es tut so gut. Der Mann streichelt meinen Kopf und redet mir gut zu.

Ich würde ja, aber ich kann nicht. Du musst mir helfen, guter Mann, ich schaff es nicht alleine. Er schiebt mir die Schale noch ein bisschen näher an die Nase. Dann hat er einen Geistesblitz und hebt meinen Kopf an, so dass ich nur noch schlabbern muss. Das schaffe ich. Ich trinke. Gott, tut das gut. Ich hab soviel Salzwasser geschluckt, dass es ein Wunder ist, das ich noch lebe.

Nach einer Weile habe ich genug getrunken, denkt der Mann. Ich würde weiter trinken, aber er lässt mich nicht. Vielleicht hat er Recht. Er denkt, zuviel auf einmal schadet mir. Ich könnte noch Stunden weiter trinken. Aber er legt meinen Kopf wieder ab und streichelt mich. Mein Fell ist verfilzt und struppig, vom Salzwasser verklebt. Doch er krault mich trotzdem und redet mir gut zu. Obwohl er mich gar nicht kennt. Er weiß nichts von mir. Ist auch ganz gut so. Wenn er wüsste, wer ich bin, würde er die Polizei rufen. Man würde mich den Behörden ausliefern.

Ich schiebe diese Gedanken beiseite. Es ist einfach zu angenehm, wohlwollende Stimmen zu hören und menschliche Berührungen auf der Haut zu fühlen. Seit zwölf Jahren habe ich das nicht mehr gespürt. Ich habe es jeden einzelnen Tag vermisst.

Sie haben uns am Leben erhalten in Askaban. Oh ja, sie wollten nicht, dass wir sterben. Wir waren ihre Nahrung, Tag für Tag. Natürlich sind manche trotzdem gestorben, aus Verzweiflung, oder weil sie krank geworden sind. Weil sie unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr weiterleben wollten und alle Hoffnung fahren gelassen haben. Doch die meisten haben sie am Leben erhalten. Einmal am Tag bekamen wir etwas zu Essen. Das Austeilen der Nahrung war ein Fest für sie. Die Vorfreude auf etwas, das einen wenigstens für einen Augenblick wärmte, war ein gutes Gefühl, etwas, wovon sie sich ernährten. Viel gab es sonst nicht mehr aus uns herauszuholen. Wer erst einmal ein paar Monate in Askaban gewesen war, hatte keine positiven Gefühle oder glücklichen Erinnerungen mehr, die sie hätten stehlen können. Allein die Vorfreude auf die Mahlzeiten blieb für sie übrig. Also hielten sie uns mit dem Lebensnotwendigsten so knapp, dass wir uns trotz ihrer Anwesenheit und dem Grauen, das sie verbreiten, auf das Essen und Trinken freuten. Manchmal gaben sie einem einen persönlichen Gegenstand in die Zelle. Ein Foto, ein Schmuckstück, irgendetwas, das glückliche Erinnerungen weckte. Dann hatten sie wieder etwas, das sie saugen konnten. Das waren eigentlich die grauenvollsten Minuten. Wenn sie Erinnerungen weckten, nur um sie erneut zu stehlen und das Herz noch kälter zurückzulassen. Momente, in denen man sich den Tod herbeisehnte. Wenn man Glück hatte, kam sein kleiner Bruder, der Schlaf, und entführte einen für eine Weile aus ihren Klauen. Sie taten das nicht oft, weil sie wussten, dass man daran krepieren konnte. Sie hatten ihre Erfahrungen gemacht und daraus gelernt. Aber hin und wieder wurde ihnen ihre Kost einfach zu schmal und sie gönnten sich diesen Genuss.

Ich spüre seine Finger in meinem Nacken und an meinen Ohren. Sie massieren mich sanft. Ich schließe die Augen und denke an jemanden, der das immer mit mir gemacht hat. „Paddy" hat er mich liebevoll genannt, wenn er am Morgen erwacht ist. Er hat sein Gesicht in mein Fell gegraben, er hat mich auf die Nase geküsst. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Aber er ist nie gekommen. Er hat es nicht über sich gebracht. Ich hätte es erklären können. Er hätte versuchen können, mir zu helfen und mich da rauszuholen. Er hätte mir geglaubt, wenn ich es ihm hätte erzählen können. Doch er ist nicht gekommen. Er hat mich verlassen – hat mich vergessen.

Er hatte immer Angst, jemand könne von unserer Beziehung erfahren. Ich habe ihn so geliebt. Jeden Tag und jede Stunde habe ich mich danach verzehrt, ihn zu sehen. Seine geliebte Stimme zu hören. Manchmal hab ich sie im Traum gehört, seine goldenen Augen vor mir gesehen, sein „Paddy" und seinen süßen Atem auf meiner Nase gespürt. Doch es war alles nur ein Trugbild, es ist nie passiert.

Ich hab ihn in mir vergraben. An einer Stelle, so tief, dass sie nicht herangekommen sind. Es war unser Geheimnis. Etwas, das wir schon vorher versteckt hielten. Es war mir deshalb möglich, die Erinnerungen an ihn zu bewahren. Sonst hätten sie sie mir als erstes genommen, denn es waren meine besten, meine glücklichsten. Und meine schmerzhaftesten. Vielleicht hätte ich sie hergeben sollen, dann wäre ich ihn los gewesen. Damit er mich nicht weiter mit meiner Sehnsucht und meiner Enttäuschung quälen konnte. Doch ich gab sie nicht preis. Sie waren zu gut verborgen in der Tiefe meines Hundeherzens. Da sind sie nicht herangekommen. Und da ist er noch immer.

Die Kinder sind wieder da. Sie fragen, wie es dem toten Hund jetzt geht. Ist er im Himmel?

Nein, sagt der Mann. Er ist nicht im Himmel, er ist immer noch da. Er lebt.

Sie wollen ihn sehen, schließlich haben sie ihn gefunden.

Na gut, aber geht nicht zu nah ran, sagt der Mann. Vielleicht ist er ja doch krank und hat was Ansteckendes.

Vorsichtig nähern sie sich, so leise, wie sie es können, mit ihren tapsigen Füßchen und aufgeregt flüsternd. Ich will ihnen winken. Wie dumm. Ich kann nicht winken, ich habe keine Hände. Aber meine Vorderpfote zuckt, und sie verstehen das, als ich ihnen zublinzele. Ich ziehe einen Mundwinkel hoch, sie sagen, „Voilá, il sourit!"

Ja, Kinder können das verstehen.

Ob ich schon was gegessen habe, wollen die Kinder wissen.

Nein, sagt der Mann, aber er hat schon was getrunken.

Was hast du ihm denn gegeben, wollen sie wissen.

Na, Wasser natürlich. Hunde trinken Wasser.

Aber Katzen kriegen Milch, rufen sie. Das ist ungerecht, er soll auch Milch haben. Gib ihm Milch.

Der Mann sieht seine Frau an, die holt seufzend eine Milchflasche. Er gibt etwas Milch in die Schüssel und hält wieder meinen Kopf, damit ich trinken kann. Ich beginne zu schlabbern. Die Kinder sind begeistert. Er wird wieder gesund, rufen sie.

Sie sind voller Optimismus und wollen mich auf jeden Fall behalten. Die Eltern sehen sich missmutig an. Er ist ziemlich groß, sagen sie. Er wird eine Menge Futter brauchen. Aber die Kinder wollen davon nichts hören. Mit solchen Argumenten braucht man Kindern nicht zu kommen. Dann essen wir eben weniger, rufen sie. Wir wollen ihn behalten. Er soll unser Hund sein. Die Eltern sehen sich verstohlen an. Hätten sie ihn bloß da liegen lassen, denken sie. Nun haben sie den Salat. Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie das denken. Mir ist es im Augenblick egal. Solange sie mir keinen Stein um den Hals binden und mich zurück ins Meer werfen ist mir alles egal. Ich würde gerne eine Weile bei ihnen bleiben. Aber wenn sie mich nicht wollen, versteh ich das schon. Ich bin auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen, aber … würde ich dem verhungerten Köter eine Chance geben, wenn ich ihn am Strand fände? Ich habe dem Werwolf eine Chance gegeben. Ja, ich würde auch dem Köter eine Chance geben, denke ich.

Sie geben mir eine Chance. Sie legen mich an ein warmes Plätzchen im Halbschatten, der Mann fährt mit den Händen meinen ganzen Körper ab. Er untersucht mich. Ich glaube, er ist nicht krank, sagt er. Er ist nur halb verhungert. Er wiegt höchstens halb so viel, wie ein Hund in dieser Größe wiegen müsste. Ja, sie haben einen schön knapp gehalten in Askaban. Damit die Freude am Essen und Trinken erhalten bleibt. Und weil man aus geschwächten Menschen leichter auch das letzte gute Gefühl noch herausholen kann. Die meisten dort haben angefangen zu schreien, wenn die Wächter kamen. Weil sie einen immer noch ein bisschen kälter zurückgelassen haben, wenn sie wieder gingen. Weil das Herz oft ausgesetzt hat mit Schlagen, solange sie da waren.

Ich habe es ertragen. Ich habe nicht geschrieen. Und ich habe sie verachtet. Diese Saubande, die für alles verantwortlich war. Sie haben ihre Strafe zu Recht erhalten. Sie haben das Land mit Terror überzogen, sinnlos gemordet, gefoltert und erpresst, um einem Wahnsinnigen zu dienen. Was hätte der Dunkle Lord, wie sie ihn nannten, schon ausrichten können ohne seine willigen Vollstrecker? Und nun sitzen sie da und jammern. Allen voran meine Cousine und ihr Mann. Mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Wie ich mich schäme, dass sie mal meine Familie waren. Von mir aus können sie da sitzen bleiben, bis die Hölle zufriert. Mir ist es egal.

Der Mann geht fort. Er gibt seiner Frau einen Kuss und sie reden noch ein paar Worte leise miteinander. Ich kann es nicht verstehen, aber ich glaube, es geht um mich. Oder auch nicht. Es ist egal. Die Frau kommt nach einer Weile zu mir und kniet sich hin. Auch sie beginnt nun, mich zu streicheln und leise, sanfte Worte an mich zu richten. Du arme Kreatur, sagt sie. Wer hat dir das nur angetan? Wo kommst du her?

Das wäre eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, und du würdest sie nicht wirklich hören wollen, denke ich. Deshalb schaue ich sie nur vertrauensvoll an und versuche noch mal ein Lächeln. Sie lächelt zurück und sagt: Du kannst ja wirklich lächeln. Glaubst du, dass du auch was essen kannst?

Die Frage ist nicht unberechtigt. Die Milch hat gut getan. Die Wärme hat auch gut getan. Und die Zuwendung hat gut getan. Ich möchte es versuchen. Ich hebe den Kopf. Es geht. Ich kann ihn schon alleine oben halten. Jedenfalls für ein Weilchen. Mit aller Kraft wälze ich mich herum und liege jetzt auf dem Bauch. Ich zittere noch ein wenig von der Anstrengung. Aber die Frau ist beeindruckt. Ein Aufleuchten ihrer Augen sagt mir, dass sie zufrieden mit mir ist. Sie geht in die Küche und bringt mir eine Schüssel, darin liegen ein paar Brocken in Milch eingeweichtes Weißbrot.

Sie ist eine kluge Frau. Das würde sie auch einem Menschen geben, der nach langer schwerer Krankheit das erste Mal wieder etwas zu sich nimmt. Mein Kopf ist schwer, aber ich kann ihn halten. Ich beginne zu essen. Es ist anstrengend. Aber es tut gut. Keine Schreie. Nahrung ohne das Geschrei dieser Weicheier, die es nicht besser verdient haben. Es schmeckt süß. Ich muss nicht viel kauen, sie hat es schön durchweichen lassen. Das ist gut. Ich kann es aufnehmen und gleich runterschlucken. Meine erste Mahlzeit in Freiheit. Ich könnte endlos weiteressen. Die Schüssel ist in wenigen Augenblicken leer. Ich sehe die Frau fragend an. Kann ich bitte noch mehr haben? Ihr Mundwinkel zuckt. Soll sie? Zuviel auf einmal ist nicht gut, sagt sie. Ich zwinkere sie bettelnd an. Ihr Blick wird weich. Verdammt, sagt sie. Ich hab es gleich gewusst. Du wirst uns ruinieren. Und ich kann dir jetzt schon keine Bitte abschlagen.

Sie geht wieder in die Küche und holt Nachschub. Ich verputze auch die zweite Portion in Windeseile. Aber dann muss ich mich erst mal ausruhen. Ich schlecke mir über die Nase und blinzele sie noch mal dankbar an. Dann lege ich den Kopf auf die Pfoten und mache die Augen zu. Ich glaube, es dauert keine zehn Sekunden, bis ich eingeschlafen bin. Gelegentlich werde ich wach, weil ich Stimmen oder Schritte höre. Dann sehe ich kurz nach, wer es ist, wedele ein bisschen mit dem Schwanz, zum Zeichen, dass es mir gut geht, und schlafe weiter. Meine neue Familie ist entzückt. Die Kinder wollen mit mir spielen. Doch die Frau sagt, das geht nicht. Er ist noch zu schwach. Lasst ihn schlafen. Immerhin hat er gefressen, das heißt, das es ihm bald besser geht. Wenn er wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, dürft ihr mit ihm spielen.

Wann wird das sein, wollen die Kinder wissen. Heute Abend?

Nein, noch nicht so bald. In ein paar Tagen vielleicht, sagt die Frau. Die Kinder sind enttäuscht. Eines pirscht sich heran, als die Mutter nicht hinsieht. Vorsichtig berührt es meine Pfote. Ich lächle und mache die Augen kurz auf. Das Kind gluckst vergnügt. Die Mutter bekundet ihr Missfallen. Doch dann überlegt sie. Dieser Hund ist schwach. Aber er scheint nicht ernsthaft krank zu sein. Hat ihr Mann jedenfalls gesagt. Also riskiert sie es, die Kinder heranzulassen. Hinterher gut die Hände waschen, ermahnt sie die Kleinen. Dann dürft ihr ihn jetzt anfassen. Aber ganz vorsichtig. Nicht in die Augen mit den Fingern, das tut dem Hund weh. Und nicht ins Maul, da sind scharfe Zähne. Er könnte beißen.

Die Kinder sind vorsichtig. Sie berühren mich im Gesicht, erforschen die Nase und die Ohren, die Pfoten. Sie streicheln meinen Rücken und die Seiten und den Kopf. Armer, kleiner Hund, sagen sie. Ich bin größer als sie. Aber im Moment haben sie wohl Recht. Bin trotzdem arm und klein und verdiene ihr Mitleid. Ich lasse sie gewähren, auch an Stellen, wo ich kitzelig bin. Es fühlt sich gut an, gekitzelt zu werden. Was für eine interessante Erfahrung. Ich konnte es früher nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich gekitzelt hat. Oder ich glaubte das jedenfalls.

Ich bekomme Durst. Das Salz muss aus dem Körper wieder heraus. Zuviel davon in meinem Blut. Ich brauche Wasser. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und schaue nach der Wasserschüssel. Ich mache den Hals lang. Die Kinder verstehen mich und schieben mir das Wasser zu. Ich trinke. Und trinke. Bis die Schüssel leer ist. Sie holen noch mehr Wasser. Was für eine Wohltat. Endlich genug zu trinken. Ohne Schreie. Ohne Kälte.

Es geht mir besser. Von Stunde zu Stunde. Ich robbe mich aus dem Schatten in die pralle Sonne. Ich brauche Wärme. Ich lass mich richtig durchbraten, bis die Haut unter meinem Fell vor Hitze brennt. Dann drehe ich mich um und halte die andere Seite in die Sonne. Es tut so gut. Die Mutter hat die Kinder damit beauftragt, mir immer wieder frisches Wasser zu bringen. Das tun sie mit Begeisterung. Ich fühle, wie es in mir langsam warm wird. Es ist mehr als nur die Wärme der Sonne. Es sind die Kinder. Ich höre ihre Stimmen, sie sind so süß. Sie kümmern sich um mich, so besorgt. Die Frau kommt auch immer wieder und schaut nach mir. Etwas in mir taut langsam auf. Wie ein Stück Gletschereis beginnt mein Herz zu schmelzen.

Der Mann kommt abends wieder. Er hat Hundefutter mitgebracht. Allen Ernstes. Er hat fest daran geglaubt, dass ich es schaffe. Er sieht, dass ich mich schon zum Fressen aufrichten kann und lächelt glücklich. Er kommt zu mir und fängt an, mich zu kraulen. Mich zu loben, dass ich schon solche Fortschritte gemacht habe. Ich lecke ihm die Hand. Eine Träne stiehlt sich in sein Auge und er wendet schamhaft das Gesicht ab. Als wenn er sich seiner Tränen schämen müsste. Männer sind manchmal albern. Ich war früher auch so albern. Als ich noch Tränen hatte, habe ich sie versteckt. Ich wäre heute froh, wenn ich welche zeigen könnte. Aber ich habe keine mehr, glaube ich. Sie sind alle ausgeweint. Das Fundament von Askaban ist damit durchtränkt.

Etwas Komisches passiert hier. Sie haben mich angenommen. Und ich – ich möchte bei ihnen bleiben. Sie sind so gut zu mir. Die Kinder verwöhnen mich nach Strich und Faden. Sie heben mir die besten Brocken von ihrem Essen auf und geben es mir heimlich. Die Eltern wissen das natürlich. Aber sie lassen sie gewähren. Ich bekomme die Hälfte ihres Nachtisches. Sie achten sorgsam darauf, dass sie nicht zuviel für sich nehmen, damit noch genug für mich übrig bleibt. Ich schäme mich ein bisschen dafür, den Kindern ihren Nachtisch wegzuessen, aber ich würde sie kränken, wenn ich es nicht täte. Es scheint ihr größtes Vergnügen zu sein, mich essen zu sehen.

Ich werde von Tag zu Tag kräftiger. Sie machen Spaziergänge mit mir. Erst waren es ganz kleine, aber sie werden jeden Tag ein bisschen länger. Der Mond nimmt weiter ab. Die Tage werden wieder kürzer. Ich werde unruhig. Ich muss weiter. Jeder Tag, den ich säume, kann meinen ganzen Plan zunichte machen. Ich muss die Ratte suchen gehen, bevor sie wieder Unheil anrichten kann.

Ich will diese Familie nicht verlassen. Sie sind mir ans Herz gewachsen. Ich mag sie. Ich bin ihnen unendlich dankbar für alles, was sie für mich getan haben. Sie haben mir ein Halsband angelegt, eine Leine gekauft. Sie haben mich gebadet und gebürstet. Ich sehe wieder besser aus, nicht mehr ganz so erbärmlich. Ich bin immer noch schwach und unterernährt. Aber ich hab schon ziemlich zugelegt, glaube ich. Sie haben mir sogar einen Namen gegeben. _Sourit_ haben sie mich genannt. Weil ich der Hund bin, der lächelt. Ich würde so gerne bei ihnen bleiben und ihnen etwas von dem wiedergeben, was sie mir geschenkt haben. Ich weiß, sie werden furchtbar traurig und enttäuscht sein, wenn ich sie verlasse. Ich weiß es genau. Sie lieben mich. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Die Kinder werden bittere Tränen weinen, wenn ich weg bin. Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen. Vielleicht bringe ich es morgen fertig, sie zu verlassen.

Das sage ich jetzt schon drei Tage. Das ist gar nicht mein Stil. Wenn ich einen Plan gefasst habe, wird er von mir in die Tat umgesetzt. Augenblicklich. Normalerweise. Ich bin kein Zauderer. Ich bin ein Springhinein. Einer, der Dementoren durch die Beine flitzt, um seine Freiheit zu erlangen. Einer, der immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten gerät, weil er nicht über Konsequenzen nachdenkt. Ich habe meine letzte spontane Entscheidung beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt. Und die davor mit 12 Jahren Askaban. Vielleicht bin ich geheilt von spontanen Entscheidungen.

Ich darf jetzt nicht länger hier rumhängen. Ich muss zu Harry. Muss Peter finden und fressen. Diese Entscheidung war nicht spontan. Ich hatte lange Zeit, mir zu überlegen, was ich mit Peter machen würde, wenn ich ihn hätte. Ich werde ihn fressen. Genüsslich werde ich ihn zerkauen. Knochen für Knochen werde ich zermalmen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, seinen Schädel zwischen meinen Backenzähnen zerknacken zu hören und sein Gehirn auf meiner Zunge zu schmecken. Ich weiß, das klingt pervers. Es sind die Gedanken eines halb verhungerten Hundes. Aber diese Idee hat sich in meinen Plänen manifestiert.

Er war mein Freund. Bevor er uns alle verraten und ans Messer geliefert hat. Ich werde alles, was er an Nährstoffen zu bieten hat, absorbieren und damit wird er Sühne leisten für das, was er mir angetan hat. Für den Hunger und den Durst und die Kälte von Askaban. Es ist bei weitem nicht genug, um ihn gerecht zu bestrafen, das weiß ich. Aber was kann ich sonst tun? Für das, was er James und Lily angetan hat, gibt es keine Sühne.

Es ist Nacht. Neumond. Eine Nacht so schwarz wie mein Name. So schwarz wie mein Fell. Und wie meine Gedanken, wenn ich an Peter denke. Es ist jetzt Zeit zu gehen. Sie werden mir fehlen. Soll ich wirklich? Ohne Abschied? Ich würde ihnen gerne einen Brief schreiben und alles erklären. Aber das würde Stunden dauern und meine Familie nur komplett verwirren. Sie sind Muggel, sie können das nicht verstehen. Vielleicht komme ich eines Tages zu ihnen zurück, wenn ich Peter erledigt habe. Ich werde es ihnen erklären. Es tut mir so Leid, sie ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zurückzulassen. Aber es ist sinnlos, darüber weiter nachzugrübeln. Ich muss jetzt los. Lebt wohl, meine Freunde.

Etwas in mir wehrt sich. Ich will nicht. Unschlüssig bleibe ich stehen. Am liebsten würde ich zurückrennen zu ihnen. Dieses kleine Haus und seine Bewohner sind mir in den letzten zwei Wochen ein Zuhause geworden, meine Familie. Mein Herz tut auf einmal weh. Ich kann es wieder spüren. Es tut weh. Es schlägt auf einmal heftig und etwas löst sich in mir. Ich jaule auf, weil es so plötzlich und heftig in mir schmerzt. Adieu, belle ich kurz, mehr um mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass ich jetzt gehen muss. Wenn sie aufwachen und es hören, werden sie mich suchen, ich muss jetzt rennen. Sonst komme ich hier nie wieder weg. Ich drehe mich um und renne los.

11


End file.
